Oxitocina
by Janet Cab
Summary: "El pelo rubio ha crecido y se ha oscurecido. Ahora está esparcido sobre la almohada y es como una medalla de oro sobre una camisa recién planchada". /Jearmin/ Oneshot/ #Jearmin Week


**¡Feliz semana del Jearmin!** /_#Jearmin Week_/ Aquí ya pasan de las doce, así que técnicamente es cinco de diciembre y puedo englobar esto en el prompt de _Free Space!_ de Tumblr. Muy, muy cortito.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece and this stuff.

**NdA: **no tengo Tumblr pero quería hacer algo por la causa y ha salido esto. Jean y Armin tienen veintinueve tacos, espero que os guste el experimento. ¡Animaos a hacerles un regalito! :D Este fic se llamaba _El Comandante _pero decidí cambiarlo porque soy una romántica.

* * *

_Oxitocina_

* * *

**Haría todo por amor, menos eso**

**H**acía años que Jean no fumaba. Desde que decidió que si iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Armin había que hacer algo con sus discursos sobre el cáncer de pulmón y _los dedos amarillos Jean, a-m-a-r-i-l-l-o-s _que le cortaron la leche durante sus primeros cuarenta y un desayunos juntos. Después Jean se pasó al café. Al principio decía algo demasiado gráfico sobre los besos con lengua y humo, Armin suspiraba "¿se puede ser más vulgar?", Jean le mordía la boca contra la encimera "ni se te ocurra cenar sin mí hoy" y se iba al cuartel. A veces Armin lo acompañaba y otras se desviaba hacia el colegio con las gafas puestas, la sonrisa descreída en los labios y las lecciones bien aprendidas y listas para mojarles las bragas a sus alumnas –_tienes que dejar de hablarles con palabras de más de tres sílabas. ¿Qué les vas a decir a sus madres cuando se queden sin óvulos?_- y algún que otro alumno –_Jean, tienen DOCE años, ¿cuántos tienes tú?-_. Lo dejaban estar. La cosa se puso seria cuando Armin cambió de táctica -le pagan por sus tácticas, de hecho, pero es Jean el que tiene que sufrirlas gratis- y empezó a comerle la oreja con la impotencia sexual y la disminución de la circulación en los centros nerviosos de la polla y no sé qué cosas horribles más.

Entonces Jean dejó de fumar.

Por no oírlo.

* * *

**Pregúntame retóricamente**

**E**sa noche Jean llegó a casa con una tonelada de papeles entre los brazos y una ceremonia de investidura a cuestas como los muertos al día siguiente. La suya. Se quitó las botas con los pies, se encontró con la colada sin hacer y le cogió a Armin una camisa de algodón que se abrochó mal antes de tirarse frente a la chimenea. Cortó con la navaja de plata el tabaco que había comprado, lo acercó a la leña crepitante y una vez lo hubo desmenuzado lamió el papelillo para enrollarlo mejor.

–¿Estás fumando?

Calada larga. Armin doblando la bufanda –ajá, la bufanda. De punto. _Habrá que quererlo igual_- y dejándola sobre una silla. Gesto de incredulidad. Escarcha en el pelo y en las cejas. Alguien debería derretirlo todo. Medio kilo de ternera sazonada envuelta en papel marrón.

–En realidad estoy haciendo flexiones. He hecho tantas que ya sale hasta humo, ¿sabes?

* * *

**Hacer cosas juntos**

**N**unca hacen de comer (hacer de comer, freír; es lo mismo) juntos. En realidad hacen pocas cosas juntos y les va bastante bien. Uno enjuaga los cubiertos sucios y los seca mientras el otro pela las patatas; el otro barre la cocina lo suficiente para que no cruja al pisar y el uno le echa sal a la sopa que luego prueban los dos. Ninguno cocina bien y ninguno se queja. Se ganan la vida haciendo lo que les gusta, ganan dinero a cambio. Casi siempre acaban almorzando en casa de Eren que, contra todo pronóstico, ha resultado ser un buen padre y tener mejor mano con las cacerolas que Mikasa.

Jean y Armin nunca han funcionado como uno solo. No saben cómo se hace. A veces comparten principios, a veces no. Cada uno tiene su verdad absoluta y a veces uno de los dos cambia de opinión, a veces no. Con los años han aprendido a tragarse el orgullo y a admitir que toda la verdad es siempre la penúltima verdad. Han aprendido muchas cosas. Han perdido otras tantas. La virginidad a los dieciséis, un poco pronto. La fe en la humanidad en el 853, cuando dos altos mandos del ejército se aliaron para dar un golpe de Estado y asesinaron al Comandante Irvin. Los titanes desaparecieron un año antes, de la noche a la mañana. Probablemente nunca puedan explicarlo. Salieron poco a poco de los muros, se organizaron varias expediciones y nada. Ni rastro. Se habían ido igual que habían venido.

De la puta nada, como una pesadilla de la que te despiertas. Un poco tarde.

* * *

**Telepatía**

**–N**o puedo hacerlo.

_No puedo estar a la altura de lo que hizo Irvin. No puedo estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo porque no he aprendido a sacrificar las cosas que amo. Lo siento, Armin. Sé que para traer el cambio hay que estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo pero lo poco que puedo sacrificar no puedo sacrificarlo. Sigo sin saber cómo dejar atrás a mis hombres. No sé cómo salir adelante sin ellos._

_No sé cómo salir adelante sin ti._

Armin mastica, apoyado en la mesa. Nunca se sienta cuando comen. Traga.

–¿Masticar con la boca cerrada? No está al alcance de todos, tiene su truco.

_La misma gracia en el culo de cuando éramos críos._

–Gilipollas.

Terminan de hablar. Pero no con la conversación.

La conversación no termina ahí.

* * *

**Códigos de a dos**

**J**ean es bastante capaz de echarle agua a los platos para que la grasa no se pegue y dejar la cocina apestando a aceite recalentado hasta mañana, pero Armin se hace el difícil y acaba amenazándolo con irse a dormir a casa de Eren –_pero POR QUÉ a casa de Eren, qué hay en esa casa- _si no "recogen un poco".

–Primero lo de cortarte las uñas de los pies en la cama y ahora esto –parece indignado. Jean pensaría que lo está de verdad si no fuera por la cicatriz de la mandíbula. La que solo se ve cuando sonríe. Es larga, fina, cortesía de una daga en las manos equivocadas al estallar la guerra civil posterior al golpe de Estado. Se puede lamer–. Esto es lo último.

–Perdone usted, señorita. Coño Armin, ¿es que a ti no te crecen o qué?

–Es que yo me las corto en MI cama.

Acaban limpiando detrás de las tuberías y haciendo la lista de la compra sobre el primer discurso de Jean como comandante. Bueno. La lista de la compra. Jean no lo llama _hacer la lista de la compra. _Ni _ir al mercado. _Suena todo a marujas aburridas, así que en esa casa lo que se hace es _ir a por provisiones _y que no se hable más.

* * *

**Espacio personal**

**E**s Armin el que saca el tema. Siempre lo saca todo –sí, TODO- y ya estaba tardando. Tiene bastante gracia que se queje de que Jean se corta las uñas en su cama porque es en la cama de Armin donde hacen todo lo demás. La habitación de Jean no se usa. Hace las veces de cuarto de invitados, y eso que cuando todavía eran cadetes sin rango tenía bastantes ganas de tener una para pintarla de color salmón _-¿color "salmón" Jean? ¿En serio?- _pero al final pintó la de Armin un jueves en el que tuvo que hacer horas extra en el colegio y cuando llegó se encontró SU habitación irrespirable de tanta pintura.

Pintura salmón.

La de Jean seguía encalada en blanco. Sin cortaúñas sobre la colcha ni calcetines hechos una bola rebosando los cajones de la cómoda ni manuales de entrenamiento sobrecargando la mesilla ni las vitaminas de Jean para sus gripes estacionales. Sin trastos bajo el somier.

Encalada en blanco y muy ordenada. Muy vacía.

* * *

**Compromiso serio**

**E**sa noche follaron en el sillón, de bastante mala leche, cansados como perros y con los pantalones por las rodillas.

–_Eres tú el que quería este color. Ahora tienes que dormir en esa habitación. Todos los días._

–_Hasta que me muera, amén._

La habitación de Jean no se usa. Hay que vigilar para que no salgan telarañas.

* * *

**Un tío ejemplar**

–… **p**or la Corona, a consagrar mi vida al ejército y velar por la defensa incondicional de la humanidad. Gracias por venir. Por confiar en mí –termina de leer. Dobla el pergamino con ansiedad disimulada. Espera su aprobación. _Necesita_ su aprobación.

Armin le quita las gafas y se las pone él. Sonríe como si Jean ya fuera comandante, como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas que tenía que serlo, entre héroes de armadura y animales fantásticos. Como si a día de hoy siguiera sin entender por qué Jean le pidió perdón al terminar la guerra, _las dos,_ por no ser ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que se merecía para él. Por no ser un héroe de guerra, ni un tío ejemplar ni en fin, muy listo.

Como si no fuera a quererlo aunque no fuera nada de eso. Porque Jean es todo eso y más.

No es un héroe de guerra, es un líder al que seguir en la próxima.

No es un tío ejemplar, es un tío que te inspira a no querer parecerte a nadie. A ser alguien.

No es muy listo. Es Jean. Tiene unos métodos y una lógica y una moral con la que hay que nacer.

* * *

**Oxitocina(dos)**

**A**rmin lo mira como si no fuera la mitad de nada. Lo mira como si lo fuera todo, y a Jean todavía le sigue dando un vuelco el corazón, después de tantos años. Le siguen temblando todos los cimientos y todo lo que bombea sangre. El pelo rubio ha crecido y se ha oscurecido. Ahora está esparcido sobre la almohada y es como una medalla de oro sobre una camisa recién planchada. Las primeras canas empiezan a aparecer en las sienes pero aún puede esconderlas cuando se afeitan. Aún le esconde las cosas que cree que no le van a gustar.

–Tienes razón. No puedes hacerlo –Jean contiene la respiración–, _tienes_ que hacerlo. Tienes que ser tú –Jean le quita las gafas. Lo conoce y no le apetece que le choquen contra la nariz. Le apetece Armin y nada más que Armin. Alto, guapo y brillante (y brillantemente guapo), envejecido en un cuerpo joven, lo único que le sigue anclando al orgullo de ser persona. _Armin_–. No puede haber otro. Nunca ha habido otro, Jean.

_Y nunca lo habrá Jean, y nunca lo habrá._

Jean no se lo termina de creer. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Así que se lo cree.

* * *

_Haría todo por amor, menos eso _es la traducción del título de la canción de Meat Loaf (I would do everything for love).

La _oxitocina_ es una hormona que segregamos en grandes cantidades cuando nos enamoramos, al principio. Dicen que con el paso de los años quieres a tu pareja pero ya no estás enamorado de ella. Yo pienso que debería haber momentos para volver a enamorarnos de ese extraño o esa extraña a los que conocemos tan bien, momentos ridículos e inoportunos. Creo que siempre podemos querer un poco más.

_Un review con cualquier cosilla me oxitocinaría :3_

**Aoki: **¡Hola guapa! :D Aquí te espero viendo SnK y retomando esos dos animes que tengo aparcadillos injustamente. Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar y por disfrutar leyendo, ¡un besote y nos leemos! nun


End file.
